Reborn In Blood
by Dawn Racer
Summary: Rated M b/c I'm paranoid. Waking alone after the change, lone newborn Anne Marie Johnson moves slowly from the east to the west coast following an instinct she doesn't understand. Will she find family? Will she find out what happened? Or will she succumb to the thirst and become a monster?
1. Chapter 1

**Super short I know, I just had this idea about a southern newborn vampire, can't decide if they'll join a coven or just pass through... I used Grammarly to help since I, more often than not, miss my own grammar mistakes. I feel like it helped a lot. hahaha**

**Please let me know what ya'll think.**

**~D.R. Out**

* * *

Darkness fell over the trees, an overwhelming mash of sounds and scents assaulting her nose. Eyes that had once been weak could now see in total darkness. Where once a fear of animals and human predators would have been was now a pang of hunger and realization that others should now be afraid. In the time it took to think about sitting up she was standing, time elapsing as the distance was covered by strength and speed. Trees bending and cracking, animals running in alarm.

Suddenly a scent so very much like melted chocolate and mint captured her attention. Blindly racing forward white teeth flashed and before the hiker knew what was happening he was on the ground. Tiny hands holding him down as teeth punctured and tore into his throat, warmblood coating her throat most soothingly. Pulling back she stared down at the person, red eyes wide. Yes, person...she had just killed a person.

Where was she? Who was she?

More voices, trampling steps through the ferns, she took off in the opposite direction as a group of hikers appeared. Hidden in the trees her lips curled back over her teeth with a hiss as the first screams began. There was no control, no resistance. Where she tried to run another instance prompted her forward. The whole party dead and bled dry in a matter of minutes.

Curling up in a ball against a large tree she choked out a sob. Face pressed to her knees as she rocked back and forth.

She was a monster.

She had a name, that's right. The memory was murky, almost distant and out of focus. She was Anne Marie Johnson. She remembered that now, she was something...something other than human. But she could only guess. The horrendous burning in her throat and the strength and speed made her think of fairy tails.

She was Anne Marie Johnson, a newborn.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember having any siblings. I vaguely remember my father, he was a businessman. My mother, that's right, she died when I was younger. By my father's hand, everyone believed him to be innocent. However, I knew better. Especially at night when he would-

A low snarl escaped my throat, the burn set in as I sank in into a crouch and stalked the family as they had their picnic. Quiet as a mouse, no noise escaped from underfoot as I moved with a velvet touch. My skin smooth and chalky, but incredibly strong. I gave up after trying to destroy myself twice. I am now nigh indestructible.

All thoughts of my thoughts were banished when the little boy fell and skinned his knees. The blood saturated the air and like a tiger, I lunged. Screams rang out for no more than ten seconds as I quickly disposed of the family and drank them dry. Toes curling with pleasure as their blood soothed my parched throat.

* * *

*Carlisle's POV*

_"There has been a range of murders up and down the west coast. All of the victims appear to have been bled dry." A woman's voice came from the T.V. quietly. You could hear a pin drop, the silence and tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. _

_"An odd occurrence indeed Leanne, thank you. Now onto-" His words were cut off, the television being put on mute. _

"Carlisle, do you think?" There was a soft sigh as I gently tugged my mate against my side and kissed Esme's temple.

"It's highly unusual to be a human, definitely not an animal attack, yet the deaths are much more than an older vampire would do. It's sloppy, brash. More than likely a newborn, it could be more though." The smooth and calm voice of Jasper murmured. He held Alice's hand as he studied the news before glancing at Esme and myself.

"You think this is a newborn, Jasper?" I inquired, although I had been thinking the same thing. However, Jasper knew more about newborns than any of us, his scars could attest to that. The whole family turned to look at Jasper. Said man leaned forward he set his elbows on his knees with his jaw on his folded hands thoughtfully.

"More than likely. I am inclined to say yes. I'd say if it's a newborn they are likely very new, maybe a few days to a few weeks old. No control at all. By the looks of the attacks, they probably don't have an older vampire there to guide them...or maybe they do and whoever it is is allowing this." There was a shift in the mood that I could practically taste without Jasper's gift.

"That poor thing, they must be scared." Esme choked out, pain written in her features. Emmett who was closest placed a large hand gently on her shoulder. I smiled softly to my son, Emmett grinned back.

"It'll be ok mom, maybe there is something we can do." At Emmett's words, I sighed softly. If it was a newborn, they would need to be careful controlled. I'm sure with seven of us we could control it. I couldn't help but to think maybe this time it would be someone for Edward. The look I received in return made me smile kindly. _I just worry, so does Esme_.

"We'll have to if we do not want the Volturi to come down here." Edward spoke from the corner, glancing away from me with a frown. A calming aura was pushed around the room and slowly the tension melted away. My own shoulders relaxing.

"We'll figure it out, we always do." I said, glancing from my wife to my children. If it came down to it I would not allow harm to befall this family. Hopefully whoever it was could be reasoned with. Suddenly Alice tensed, Jasper was at her side immediately.

"They're coming, it's a single newborn...a female. She is confused...lost." We all glanced at each other in varying degrees of concern. One could be dealt with, but where was the creator?

* * *

*Anne Marie POV*

Since I had woken, I had traveled by night scared of what would happen if I stepped into the sun. Surely a monster like myself would burn to ash if I did right?

I had traveled from Tennessee across the Midwest to the west coast. My birthplace having been left behind as I wandered. Where I was going or what I was looking for I wasn't sure. Ever since I had woken up from that dreadful fire I felt a pull to this place, a place I didn't know. A home I had never been to. Trusting this instinct, this intuition that seemed to throw me small flashes of ideas and names, I traveled. Blind to any threats, I could not be harmed now.

At least I did not think so. And so far I had not met any of my kind. The world was silent and lonely, except for my prey. Their screams were the only noise I truly noticed. A part of me was repulsed by what I had and am still doing. The overpowering thirst, the burn, would throw those ideas out the window as I wandered up the west coast. Hunting often, mostly by night, I left a wake of death in my path. Finding myself in a forest I settled in a cave, curled up mulishly as I watched the sunrise.

I still didn't know if the sun would hurt me. Biting down on my bottom lip I deliberately put my hand out and touched the soft morning light. The sparkle frightened me, jerking it back I stared at my hand. No scorches, burns, or pain.

Gently reaching out to the beam of light again, I watched with growing wonder as my skin reflected the light. Hungrily looking up I stepped out of my shelter and watched my skin come to life, glowing and sparkling. Grinning I couldn't quite stop the giggle as I turned and hit the rock. It crumbled just as expected. And yet, no matter the magic of my skin or strength or my senses or speed, I am alone.

* * *

**What do ya'll think? Please let me know if I should continue. Thoughts, ideas, critique? **

**~ D.R. Out**


End file.
